


Sext Me

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper and Sebastian sext one night, but one of them falls asleep during…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sext Me

**Author's Note:**

> coopbastian drabble in text message format, then dialogue in the last part. previously posted on tumblr.
> 
> _italics_ \- sebastian  
>  **bold** \- cooper

_i'm horny._

**Aren't you always?**  
 **Don't you have class tomorrow? Go to bed.**

_i am in bed. naked. ;)_

**Sebastian, I'm not doing this. You have class. Sleep. Sleep is good.**

_uhm did you not read my last text correctly??? i'm NAKED. AND HARD._  
 _what are YOU doing up this late, anyway?_  

**Can't sleep. Been watching "I Love Lucy." Just shhh close your eyes and sleep.**

_fuck you, coop. i don't have class tomorrow, it's friday!!!!!_

**Oh.**  
 **Well--why didn't you say so?**  

_i like to keep insisting till you cave in, it's nice to know that i can do that to you. ;) now can we please sext or something for the love of god????_

**Well that's no way to speak to me that way, Smythe. You sound like a bad boy. Have you been a bad boy, Sebastian?**

_oh god._  
 _yes. yes i've been a real naughty boy, mr. anderson. so naughty._

**Do you know what happens to naughty boys like you?**

_mmm no, babe, tell me. tell me what happens because i've been so bad._

**Very naughty boys get punished, Smythe. I bend them over my desk, their ass up in the air, and they get a good spanking till they've learned their lesson.**

_ohhh fuck. fuck babe yes. yes i need to be punished. please punish me. i've been sooo bad please spank my ass good._

**Look at you, just /begging/ for it. So fucking bad, Seb. I'm going to shove you against my desk and bend you over. Fuck, your ass is so pretty like this, up in the air and ready for my hand to come down and /SMACK!/**

_fuuuuuck cooper oh god yes so good. more baby please more. i'm already so fucking hard oh god._

**Yeah you like that, don't you? You like it when I smack your ass? I'm going to spank that pretty ass of yours till it's fucking red, baby.**  

_oh yes baby yes please oh fuck i'm lying on my stomach and rubbing my cock against the mattress it feels so good cooper ohhh_

**oh god that's so hot. I'm stroking myself slowly fuck I need you so bad. I'll smack you three more times for being so fucking bad fucking yourself against the mattress**

_mmm yes god spank me hard i need it so bad you're so fuking hot baby fuck_  
 _babe please ohhhh_  
 _babe?_  
 _cooper that better be a long ass sext i s2g._  
 _baaaaaaaaaabe._  
 _you fucking fell asleep on me, didn't you????? omfg._

* * *

**Oh my god, I fell asleep. Shit. I'm sorry, babe. :(**  
 **Good morning?**

_fuck you. i'm still sleeping._  

**Babe. :(**

_you're a goddamn weirdo for falling asleep WHILE SEXTING. who does that???_

**I'M SORRY I WAS SUDDENLY EXHAUSTED OKAY. I'll make it up to you, Seb.**  

_mhmm. sure, babe._  

**Trust me. <3**

* * *

"Well fuck." 

"Aren't you glad you trust me?" 

"That was...wow." 

"I know." 

"Shit." 

"I  _know_. So...am I forgiven?" 

"Honey. Dinner, a movie, body paint, and mindblowing sex? With the paint? You're forgiven for the next few years. Well--maybe a couple of years, you're so damn  _dramatic_." 

"Uh,  _duh._ I'm an actor, that's what actors do!" 

"But did you really have to bring in a fucking orchestra to our table for you to sing the sappiest love song?" 

"It's romantic. And don't talk to me about performing in public-- _you_ were in the Warblers, for crying out loud." 

"That's different. Did the ballet dancers had to show up, too?" 

"If I wanted a spectacular performance in front of an audience besides my boyfriend, I might as well do it right." 

"You're a  _ridiculous_  boyfriend, you know that, right?" 

"Yeah, but I'm  _your_ ridiculous boyfriend. And you deserve the absolute best. Now let's get this paint off ourselves, alright?" 

"Fine, if you insist."

"Hey, Sebastian?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

"...I love you, too, Cooper. So much. You're still fucking ridiculous, though." 

"I know. Too bad you're stuck with me." 

"For the rest of my life, yes. Of course." 


End file.
